


A Different Plan

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to hash out a peace treaty has Talli more frustrated than Vilkas has ever seen her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araceli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceli/gifts).



> Prompt: Talli/Vilkas with Vilkas trying to calm Talli down after a fight.
> 
> Okay, this one requires a little background info. Araceli and I have a tendency to mix our Dragonborn's timelines together. Well we had to make a few changes to the story in order to do so, but the major thing we did was to change how we dealt with the Civil War, because seriously, hate that conclusion. Instead we have Talli being incredibly sneaking for once, which is what is being referred to in this piece.

Talli entered the room with a huff. She stood there for a moment tapping her foot against the cold stone before she started pacing. Vilkas watched as Talli’s footsteps grew quicker as she silently worked herself up into a frenzy. She probably didn’t even know she was doing it.

After a few minutes the Companion reached out a hand to grab her wrist on her next pass. Talli barely realized it, not fast enough for her to break her stride, her foot going high in the air before landing back on the stone with a loud thud.

“They are idiots,” Talli growled. Well, tried to growl. She’d never really gotten the hang of that one, even now that she had become a werewolf.

Vilkas drew her into the space between his legs, placing her hands on his shoulders. Even when he was sitting he still reached Talli’s shoulders. “It will go better tomorrow,” he tried to reassure her, although neither of them believed that. The Stormcloaks and the Imperials never got along, and trying to oversee a peace talk between them was giving everyone headaches. It was the longest he had ever seen Talli aggravated; also the closest he had seen her come to punching someone out of anger.

“It’s just so aggravating. Ulfric hates me; he only listens to what I say so he can argue with it.”

“That’s because you sided with the Imperials.”

“I was forced to side with the Imperials when they attacked Whiterun and almost killed Lydia.” He closed his eyes for a moment as she began to run her fingers through his hair. It was a gesture she knew relaxed him. “I gave the Dossier to Elsie. Everything now rests on her giving it to Ulfric.” Her anger had done a full turn to worry.

“It is a good plan, Talli.”

Talli leaned down to press her forehead against his, Vilkas’ hands moving from her elbows to her hands, fingers entwining together. “It will be a massacre.”

“This is war. They will be casualties. You are right. The only way to end the war in Skyrim is to get rid of the Thalmor.” Vilkas leaned his head back to press his lips lightly against Talli’s.

“Not just Skyrim, Vilkas. Skyrim will not be safe until the Thalmor are pushed back to the Summerset Isles.”

Vilkas’ brow furrowed. “There’s more to the plan than you’ve told me.”

His hand moved to the back of her neck when she tried to pull away, her looped braids brushing against the back of his hand. “More than I am going to tell you, Vilkas, at least for now. “ She kissed him again. “Please don’t frown at me, love. I hate this.”

“Dovahkiin,” Arngeir’s deep voice came from the doorway. “It seems Ulfric has found his way out to the courtyard. The other Dovahkiin is with him.”

Talli took a deep breath and pulled away from Vilkas reluctantly. “It seems it’s about to start.”

Vilkas kissed the back of her hand before letting her hand go. “And I shall be here when you coming huffing back.” He chuckled when Talli stuck her tongue out of him before she closed the door behind her.


End file.
